The invention relates to aqueous high sudsing liquid detergent compositions containing specified amounts and types of ingredients especially useful in the washing of tableware and kitchenware.
The compositions of this invention provide cleaning benefits not heretofore obtained with liquid detergent compositions suitable for a hand dishwashing process involving soaking tableware and kitchenware in dilute solutions of the compositions followed by rinsing and draining.
A number of different types of soils are encountered in dishwashing. In general, the detergent compositions developed for use in a hand dishwashing process have a surfactant content that provides for removal of natural fats and oils from tableware and kitchenware. Mildness to skin and a level of suds to indicate cleaning potential are other factors usually considered. Less attention has been given to removal of soils encountered in hand dishwashing other than fats and oils. In particular, there is a continuing need for detergent compositions that provide for faster and more complete removal of protein and carbohydrate soils during a hand dishwashing process. Ideally, such compositions will involve a compatible combination of materials which will simultaneously provide the sudsing, mildness and aesthetic attributes of an acceptable dishwashing detergent composition as well as an improved ability to remove protein and carbohydrate-based soils.
It is an object of the present invention to provide liquid detergent compositions suitable for hand dishwashing and a process for hand dishwashing that have an improved ability to remove protein and carbohydrate-based soils.
The compositions of the present invention contain a reducing agent and a nitrogen-containing protein denaturant as hereinafter specified. Detergent compositions containing reducing agents and the operative protein denaturants have been disclosed, but it has not been recognized that their combination in specific liquid detergent compositions suitable for hand dishwashing would provide a substantial advantage of protein and carbohydrate soil removal in a hand dishwashing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,132 discloses granular automatic dishwasher detergent compositions containing 15-60% of a mixture of water-soluble sulfites and sulfates in a 1:4 to 2:1 weight ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,042 discloses liquid hair care preparations containing a reducing agent and a diamine compound such as urea, thiourea or biuret.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,601 discloses liquid detergent compositions containing 5-40% of anionic or nonionic surfactants, 0.1-5% of a chlorinated diphenyl ether disinfectant and 0.01-5% by weight of the surfactant and disinfectant of a water-soluble reducing agent.
Soviet Union Pat. No. 479,804 (Volskaya SA) discloses a detergent composition containing surfactants, sodium silicate, sodium tripolyphosphate, urea, capronamide and 3-6% ammonium bisulfate. The composition is said to be a homogeneous mass providing a pH of 7-9 (1% solution at 20.degree. C.).